


Action, Reaction

by achievingelysium_archive (achievingelysium)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Archived from FFN, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievingelysium/pseuds/achievingelysium_archive
Summary: For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. Thoughts of characters throughout the series.
Kudos: 8





	Action, Reaction

**Action, Reaction**

**The Lightning Thief**

**Take One**

* * *

Grover wanted to die. His best friend/clueless demigod was being dragged away. By a monster.

He couldn't pinpoint exactly which monster, but if Mrs. Dodds was a monster, dang, she'd be _one scary monster._

It was bad enough as a teacher.

Chiron, or Mr. Bruner as he had started to get used to calling him, looked up calmly.

He wanted to yell at him. _Chiron, help him!_ But he didn't because, fact: He was in enough trouble and fact: He did not require more trouble and fact: Chiron always had a plan, and fact: Chiron had a sword.

So fact: he did not yell at Chiron.

Mr. B-Chiron-started wheeling himself slowly towards the building. He carried a pen. That was a pen. _Not_ a sword. What in Hades was Chiron thinking?

A few minutes later, _Mr. Bruner_ wheeled himself calmly back to his spot under the umbrella and picked up his Jane Austen book, which Grover had heard Chiron had met. Of course, Chiron had met a _ton_ of historic people. Hades, no offense to Chiron, he _was_ historic!

A few minutes after that, Percy walked out. Confusion was written on his face, and in his hand he carried _a pen._

"Mr. Jackson, I believe that is my pen. Please bring your own next time."

Percy walked towards him. And asked about Mrs. Dodds. Oh, gods. Grover was the _worst. Liar. Ever._ It took him a while.

"Uh, who?"

But he wasn't convinced.

* * *

**Take Two**

They sat on a train. Thoughts ran through her head as she watched Percy Jackson. 

_A son of Poseidon...the sea spawn...but he's my best friend...Be careful, daughter of Athena..._

_You shall go west, and face the god who has turned,_

_You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned,_

_You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,_

_And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end..._

_...go west...Hades, the god who turned...but what of the pit? The voice...I hope it's not..._

Percy interrupted her train of thought. He looked at her, green meeting her own grey.

"What if it lines up like the Trojan War... Athena versus Poseidon?"

_You mean, following my mother, or siding with my best friend?_

_"_ I don't know." The words were painful to say. But she really didn't know what would happen. "But I just know I'll be fighting next to you."

She made her choice. She would stand by her best friend, no matter what.

"Why?"

The question threw her back. _Why? Don't you know, Seaweed Brain?_

"Because you're my friend, Seaweed Brain. Any more stupid questions?"

* * *

**Take Three**

There was a ceremony. Laurel wreaths, Dionysus giving a speech, a celebration. Chiron felt heroes were underrated after a quest. After all, quests were given after prophecies, and who knew how long the Oracle had? Once the Oracle had been a young girl, presented with the gift of sight. Amelia van Gils. But now she was cursed. He had hoped, hoped May was the one. The plan backfired. She was not. And now, poor May was in her home, making lunch for someone who might not come home. He sighed.

Suddenly, horns blared. He looked up. There was a commotion. He saw Annabeth running towards a figure in the distance. A cold fist wrapped around his heart. He ran.

Getting closer, he saw it was paled. Annabeth was already there. Percy was turning colors of grey, green, and blue.

"Come, child. "

Campers helped pull Percy on his back, and Annabeth climbed on after him. Tears streaked her face.

_Please. Let us not be too late._

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on FFN, and is being archived on AO3. General disclaimer: my old writing does not always reflect my current opinions or skills.
> 
> Originally written on: Mar 13, 2013.  
> To be backdated.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
